Mirage of the Past
by ice-wind-fire-master
Summary: Yusuke and his friends are sent into the world of Inuyasha. This is my first fic so please be nice. Flames will be used to burn my worst enemy. aka my brother
1. Chapter 1

All right now, please don't be too mean. This is the first story that I have uploaded. Though this is not the first story that I have written. I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 1:

Yusuke was with Kuwabara at the park waiting for the other two members of their team. The others, Kurama and Hiei, were just finishing a mission and everyone was to meet up at the park. Kuwabara, as usual, was complaining.

"Their late!" he said.

"Give them time. They just finished a mission. I bet they are tired." Yusuke replied.

As it was, when the others entered the park, with Hiei flitting through the trees, they saw Yusuke was right. Hiei's cloak was torn in many places and his wounds were bleeding freely. Kurama's injuries were much worse. He had a gash down his left arm and one in his stomach. He could barely walk. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up to them.

"What happened to you guys?" Yusuke asked.

"What do you think, detective?" Hiei snapped.

"Koenma did not warn us about the two A class demons that were guarding the artifact that we were sent to retrieve." Kurama whispered, unable to do much more than that. He had collapsed on the bench as soon as he got to it.

"We had better get you two to Genkai's temple. Yukina can heal you. She's the best!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Hiei said nothing, just sent him a death glare.

Kurama just nodded his head, unable to speak anymore. Yusuke helped him to his feet and supported him.

--a few minutes later--

Yusuke was panting by the time he got to the top of the stairs because he had to carry Kurama, who had passed out on the way there due to blood loss. Hiei was walking beside him trying to stay standing. He had given up going through the trees having fallen three times. Kuwabara was practically crawling and sweating like a pig by the time he got to the top. They were surprised to see Jin and Touya there, who were just coming out of the forest.

"Hey! Long time, no see, guys!" Yusuke called.

Both of them stopped and turned around to see who had called them. A look of surprise flashed across their faces.

"Urameshi!" Jin yelled, flying over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Kuwabara, who, surprisingly, had regained his breath by then.

"We came here to ask Master Genkai if she would train us." Touya replied.

Yusuke laughed nervously. "Good luck, guys."

Touya and Jin looked at him as if to ask him what he meant by that, but before either one could vocalize it, they heard someone coming down the pathway. Kuwabara jumped up in recognition as they came into sight.

"Yukina, my love!" he yelled, earning another death glare from Hiei.

"Oh, hello Kazuma. I was wondering who was there." she said. She looked behind him to see who else was there. She gasped when she saw the condition Hiei and Kurama were in. Hiei had just passed out, unable to stand any longer. "Oh my goodness! Please bring them inside so I can heal them."

"Good idea, Yukina. Kurama is getting really heavy." Yusuke said following after her while Kuwabara picked up Hiei. Touya and Jin, who were unsure of what to do, followed along hoping to talk to Genkai soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update my computer is being really retarded and only working once in a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own Inuyasha which will appear in the fourth chapter. I forgot to do the disclaimer in the first chapter.

Chapter 2:

When they got to the temple, Genkai was coming out to see where Yukina went. When she saw the condition the boys were in she told Yusuke and Kuwabara to take them to one of the unused rooms in the temple. She was about to follow when Touya called out to her.

"Master Genkai, wait!"

"Yes, what is it?" she demanded.

"Me and Jin were wondering if you would train us?" he asked.

"Yes, I will, but it will have to wait until tomorrow, when I see if Kurama and Hiei will recover or not."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." she said before going inside.

Touya gave Jin an uneasy look. Jin just shrugged at his friend and followed Genkai into the temple. Touya followed soon after.

Genkai showed them to their rooms before going to treat Hiei's and Kurama's wounds. After they got settled they both went to Touya's room to discuss what had just happened.

"Do you really think that Genkai's training is that hard?" Jin asked.

"Who knows. We will just have to wait until Kurama and Hiei are better to find out, won't we?" Touya replied.

"When will that be, do you think?"

"I don't know about Kurama, with him being part demon and part human, but with Hiei it should only be about three days."

"Oh."

Suddenly they heard a loud crash coming from down the hall. When they looked out Touya's door they saw Yusuke and Kuwabara on the floor.

"What happened, Urameshi?" Jin asked.

"Me and Kuwabaka were arguing about who would wake up first, Hiei or Kurama. I guess the old hag got tired of listening to us and kicked us out of the room, literally." (a/n: they both had a small foot print on the seat of their pants. lol)

"You should not have been arguing about that. Why were you?" Touya asked.

"We were just curious, and we don't need or want your opinion on this. You should just mind your own business." Kuwabara said.

--a few hours later--

Yukina came out into the hall and called everyone to the kitchen for dinner. Yusuke ran past her. He was starving, having not eaten anything all day. Kuwabara and the others walked in and sat down at the table. Yukina had cooked a delicious beef stew with onigiri on the side.

"Boys, your training will start in roughly three days when Hiei is able to join you." Genkai stated.

"Have fun, guys." Yusuke said.

"I was talking to you and Kuwabara, too, dimwit. You two also need more training."

"WHAT?!" they yelled/asked in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. I wish I owned Hiei and Kurama though. T.T

ihanm- she always does -sigh-

k- I do not

ihanm- yes you do

k- well anyway on with the story! =)

-----Chapter 4------

It was three days after Yusuke and Kuwabara found out that they also had to train. Hiei was up and had just found out that he had to train as well. Needless to say he was not happy.

"Why must I train with these fools when I could kill anyone of them?!" Hiei snapped.

"Because I said so!!" Genkai yelled, with flames in the background and with her eyes glowing blue, scaring him and the others shitless.

"What about Kurama?" Yusuke questioned.

"He will sit outside and keep me company while you train. That is if he feels like even getting out of bed."

"I will sit outside with you, Master Genkai. I really do not want to stay inside." Kurama stated.

"All right, boys. We will start your training by doing 100 laps around the grounds, and if you complain it will be double!" Genkai yelled.

They all sighed and started running.

"Jin, stop flying! Hiei, go the same speed as the others or you will keep running until the others are done no matter how many laps you do."

The two Genkai had yelled at started running alongside the others, grumbling as they did so. Kurama chuckled.

A few hours had passed and the boys were extremely tired, especially Hiei considering he became bored with going at such a slow speed. He had sped up because he thought that Genkai would not go through with her threat. He was wrong. So while the others only did 100 laps he did around 400.(a/n: he is that fast right?)

Kurama then noticed a new statue. He only noticed it now due to the fact that Hiei had collapsed against it. It had what looked like a normal human boy standing next to a girl in a miko garb.(a/n: like what Kikyo wears) The boy was strange however. His hair was down to his butt and he had two dog ears instead of human ears.

"Where did you get that statue, Master Genkai, an why?" he asked.

"Oh, that. My friend sent it to me weeks ago. She said the two on it were part of the legend of the Shikon no Tama." she replied.

"Why did she send it to you?"

"She said that if I hit it with an attack that something interesting would happen."

Kurama went over to get a closer look at the statue.

"Why don't you try it." Yusuke suggested. He had already become bored.

"All right stand back!" she said.

She powered up a gigantic spirit gun blast and fired it at the statue with perfect accuracy. There was a flash of white light when it hit, and after the smoke cleared the statue was completely destroyed.

"How was that, dimwit?" she asked.

When she got no response she turned around to see why Yusuke or anyone else had spoken. She was met with an empty yard.

"Where did they go?" she wondered out loud.

She looked to the temple when she heard someone gasp.

"Where are the boys?" Yukina asked.

---------------------------------------------------

k:ok the chapy is done. =)

ihanm: about time

k: aw your mean

ihanm: plz R&R or she will kill me or worse make me wear a kuwabara shirt -runs-

k: -evil grin- thanks for the idea -chases-


End file.
